KLKU
'''KLKU is an ABC-affiliated television station serving Kawawii Island, licensed to Lake Trumelia. The station is owned by Raycom Media. The studio of KLKU is located at Hotel Morgenrote, and its main transmitter is located on top of Shanghar Mountain. KLKU also operates satellite station, KSKC-TV, serving the Snow and City areas on channel 32. News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles * The Nine O'Clock News (1983-1995) * Kawawii 11 News (1995-2004) * 11 News (2004-2009) * 11 News Now (2009-present) Station Slogans For lyrics to KLKU's campaigns, see KLKU/Campaign Lyrics. National Slogans * Don't Let 11 Weekends Pass You By (1987-1988; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * This is the Year, KLKU (1988-1990; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * It's on LKU 11 (1990-1992; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * Everybody Knows It's on LKU 11 (1992-1993; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * Fox 11: You're Watching It (1993-1994; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * It Could Only Happen on LKU (1994; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * LKU's Kickin' It (1994-1995; localized version of Fox ad campaign (FOX is Kickin' It) * LKU's Cool Like Us (1995-1996; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * Watched by More People in the Islands, KLKU 11, the new ABC (1996; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * Nobody Does It Like KLKU 11 (1996-1997; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * TV is Good on KLKU 11 (1997-1998; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * We Love TV on KLKU 11 (1998-1999; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * KLKU 11, Start Here (2009-2014; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * The Only Place to Be, KLKU 11 (2014-present; localized version of ABC ad campaign) Local Slogans * In Kawawii Island, The Choice is Yours on Channel 11 (1977-1983) * Turn To A Friend, 11 (1983-1987) * The Island Spirit (1987-1994) * The News People (1994-2009) * Your Source for Breaking News (2009-present) News Themes * Turn To News - Gari Media Group (1983-1987) * Spirit (of Texas) - TM Productions (1987-1994) * Prime News - Newsmusic Central (1994-1999) * ABC News Affiliate Music Package - Score Productions (1999-2004) * News One - 615 Music (2004-2009) * Eyewitness News - Gari Media Group (2009-2014) * Aerial - Stephen Arnold Media (2014-present) Voice-over Announcers * Joe Michaels (1983-1987) * Charlie Van Dyke (1987-1994) * Scott Chapin (1994-2004) * Roger Thompson (2004-2009) * Al Vanik (2009-present) Gallery KLKU 11 1980.png|KLKU's logo from 1983-1987 as an independent station KLKU 11 1983 ID.png|KLKU ID from 1983-1987 as an independent station. KLKU 11 1987.png|KLKU's logo from 1987-1995 as a Fox affiliate KLKU 11 1996.png|KLKU's logo from 1996-2009 Category:ABC affiliated stations Category:Channel 11 Category:Kawawii Island Category:Television channels and stations established in 1962 Category:Former independent stations Category:Former Fox affiliates Category:Raycom Media Category:Stations with Joe Michaels as voiceover Category:Stations with Charlie Van Dyke as voiceover Category:Stations with Scott Chapin as voiceover Category:Stations with Roger Thompson as voiceover Category:Stations with Al Vanik as voiceover Category:Stations that use "Aerial" by Stephen Arnold